1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a watch saddle. The watch saddle has particular utility in connection with providing ventilation and spacing between a user's wrist and a wristwatch.
2. Description of Related Information
A wristwatch typically comprises a roughly circular body having a face, a crystal, a crown, and a backplate. A digital watch may comprise one or more buttons rather than a crown. The wristwatch body is typically held in place on the wrist by a strap and buckle combination (or a continuous band) that is attached to the edges of the watch body that correspond to the twelve o'clock and six o'clock edges of the face. The face of the watch is directed away from the user's wrist when the watch is worn.
In the past, the backplate of a watch typically rested against the user's wrist. This constant contact with the user's wrist was responsible in the past for inducing heat retention, friction, and sweat under the backplate. Besides causing some discomfort to the user, sweat can have an unpleasant odor and can attract dirt to the watch. The moisture may also rust the backplate or the watch mechanism. It is desirable therefore to provide ventilation and spacing means between a user's wrist and a watch body so as to both reduce sweating and to reduce the likelihood that sweat will come into contact with the backplate.
In addition to inducing sweat, wristwatches that lay flat against the wrist may impede access to the crown or control buttons, and may impede full wrist motion. In addition, where a wristwatch is flat against the wrist, the hardware connecting the body to the strap is immediately adjacent to the wrist and can trap wrist hair. It is desirable therefore to provide spacing means between the wrist and the watch body.
Wristwatches today are as much a fashion accessory as a time-telling means, and as a result, cumbersome or unattractive ventilation or spacing means would be a great disadvantage. Thus, any mechanism employed for the aforementioned purposes would preferably complement the overall appearance of the watch.
Any mechanism employed for the aforementioned purposes should be flexible to allow a secure fit with a variety of watches. The mechanism should also have sufficient contact area with a user's wrist so as not to concentrate forces into a small area thereof. Because the user may wish to remove the mechanism, after playing a sport for example, the mechanism should be easy to install and remove. Consequently, a mechanism permanently affixed to the watch by cement, rivets or the like would be undesirable. Finally, the mechanism should enjoy the advantages of a one-piece design.
A need exists, therefore, for a one-piece watch saddle, for ventilating and spacing the body of a wristwatch, that features economy and simplicity of design, that will accommodate a variety of watches, that is easy to install and remove, that is quiet and secure when installed, and whose appearance does not detract from the overall appearance of the watch.